The XTurtles?
by HowShouldIKnow
Summary: I've read stories about the X-men and spider man, X-men and Batman, but what about those four lovable turtles? There mutants too, right? please r/r
1. Tomato Juice Kills All Bad Smells

The usual, I do not own any of these people/ things. They are not mine. Anyone who says otherwise, well, I hope that next time around they pass pre-school.  
  
  
  
"You called me, Professor?" Scott asked, poking his head into the lab.  
"Yes. Cerebro has picked up five new mutant life forms in New York City. I have reason to believe that the Brotherhood also knows of them. I need you to assemble the team and get down there before the Brotherhood and try to convince the mutants to join us."  
"Sure Professor, but five? And you are just now getting traces of them? Shouldn't they have showed up before?"   
"Even Cerebro has limits, Scott."  
"Right, I'll get everyone ready."  
  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Hey Mr. Logan, Do you know the vay to San Jose?" Kurt asked in a sing-song voice. Logan gave him the evil eye. "I guess so."  
"Like, cut it out Kurt, Mr. Logan is trying to drive. And, like, for your information, San Jose is in California, on like, the OTHER side of the continent."  
"Vell excuse me."  
"Would y'all just quit it? Yer givin' me a headache!"   
"Like, sorry Rogue."  
Ororo walked into the cabin. "I think it would be good for us all to have a little quite time."  
"Yeah," added Jean "Rogue's not the only one with a headache"  
"Vell, it vasn't my fault that you went and got your brain fried by that guy yesterday." Said Kurt, indignantly.  
"I never said it was!"  
"You implied it."  
"No I didn't! I was just saying that I was getting a headache from listening to you!"  
"Vell, now you're definitely saying it was my fault."  
"So what if I am?"  
"I don't like being accused for crimes in which I'm innocent."  
Jean was about to shout back a rude comeback when Scott came up behind her and covered her mouth with his hand. "That's enough of that, I could hear you two on the other side of the plane! Besides, we're almost ready to land, you should get into your seats and buckle up."  
"Sure Scott." Said Kitty, plopping into one of the chairs. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
  
MEANWHILE, IN NYC  
  
"Yo! Raph, pass the Cocoa Pebbles!" Michaelangelo caught the box out of the air and proceeded to pour its contents on his pizza. He took a bite. "Dude! This is delicioso! Do you think Corn Pops would add or subtract from this tasty morsel's appeal, Leo?"  
"I like mine with only one cereal, but it's really up to you Mike."  
"Cool! Hey Donnie . . ." The Corn Pops flew through the air, "Thanks Bro! You read my mind."  
"That shouldn't be to hard," said Raphael, "There's not much in there."  
"Enough." The turtles turned to see their master outlined in the entrance. They put their breakfasts and looked at Splinter. "Have you trained yet this morning?"  
"Yes master Splinter" said Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello.  
"No we haven't guys, what are you talking about? Geeze, did you get too many hits in . . ." Michaelangelo stopped mid sentence when he noticed his brothers glaring at him. "What am I saying? Of course we trained, he, he."  
"Go now. You cannot finish breakfast until you have practiced." Splinter said, glaring on the outside but laughing on the inside. The turtles groaned and went to do their morning workout.  
Leo, Raph, and Donnie had just managed to get Mikey on the ground (it really hadn't taken too long, I mean, when the odds are 3 to 1 and you're the youngest . . .) when they thought they heard voices. They let Mike back up and were silent. Now they were sure of it, they could barely make-out the words of a conversation between multiple people.  
"Like, eww, the sewer? What type of beasts are these guys?"  
"Hush Kitty," ok, so the girl who had just spoken was called Kitty, but who were the others?  
"Look at me! Look at me! I am the creature from the deep, the horrible, blue, and rather fuzzy, Sewer Man dash Thing! Da da da da!"  
"Kurt, we're here on a mission, or have you forgotten?"  
"Sorry Jean." So far there was a Kitty, Kurt, and a Jean.  
"Hey Evan," said another voice "You may have lived here all your life but I'll bet you anything you've never been down here before."  
"You got me there Scott."  
"Eavesdropping are we?" asked a voice closer than the others. The turtles all turned around except for Mike.  
"Gee, that last one sounded like Master Splinter."  
"Mike," said Raphael, turning his brother around.  
"Oh, hi there Master, I just heard someone who sounded exactly like you!"  
"That's because it was him, idiot."  
"Oh, huh, my bad."  
Splinter turned to address his pupils. "I too have been listening to the voices, much longer than you have, as a matter of fact."  
"What do you make of them, Master?" asked Donatello.  
"It is too early to tell, but I am sure they are not minions of Shredder. More than anything, they sound as if they're looking for someone. I want you to go see who they are, try not to be seen, but, if you feel that need be, reveal yourselves. Go now, my sons, and be carefull."  
The turtles grabbed their weapons and headed out into the main part of the sewer.  
  
  
BACK WITH THE X-TEAM  
  
"Man, I'm gonna have to wash my fur in tomato juice to get zis smell off. I'm worse than a skunk!" Kurt complained. The others would have joined him but they were too busy plugging their noses and covering their mouths with clothes. "Not another ladder, za more ladders ve go down, the vorse the stench! If there vas anytime I vish I could be someplace else, it's . . .Vhat was zat?" the others shrugged, but they had seen and heard it to. Logan lowered himself into the fighting posistion and ventured to sniff the air, hoping to pick up the scent of something besides bilge water. He had it. With one mighty leap Wolverine pounced onto an unsuspecting Michaelangelo who had been hiding around the corner.  
"Wow! Dude, like chill out man. I'm a good guy." Wolverine let Mike up and dragged him out in front of his companions, the X-men.  
"Dude, you're all in spandex! That's so funny." Mike chuckled. Wolverine snarled. "I mean its lovely, best stuff in the world, would wear it myself if, well, I had the right body."   
"He like, reminds me of you, Kurt." Kitty whispered at the blue elf.  
"Are there more of you?" Mike turned to see the speaker. He was tall with funny glasses. "We won't hurt you, we're mutants too."  
Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello walked out of the shadows.  
"We're the Ninja Turtles." Said Donnie.  
"And we're the X-men."  
  
  
  
More to come, if I get good reviews.  
  



	2. Zipididoda

Same old stuff. I do not own the turtles or the x-men/women.  
  
  
"X-men?" Asked Leo. "I've never heard of you guys, course, we rarely leave the city, so there's a good chance . . ."  
"Hey Leo, don't talk 'em to death. K?"  
"It's just that, well, if there were more mutants around, don't you think we would have heard of them by now?"  
"You said it yourself." Said Donnatello "We don't get out much."  
"Hey look! He's gotta tail!" Mike shouted out excitedly, running behind Kurt and grabbing his spaded tail.  
"Really?" asked Kurt, sarcastically, "Vhere?"  
Mike didn't pick up the sarcasm. "It's right here dude. Poking outta your spandex pants. I don't see how someone can have a tail and not know its there. Of course, there was that one time when I didn't realize . . ."  
Jean began to laugh. "Looks like we found someone even more annoying than you, Kurt."  
"I'm not annoying . . ."  
"Well Mike is." Said Raphael, pointedly.  
"Scott." Said Wolverine, in a gruff voice. "Didn't Xavier say there were five mutants? There's only four here."  
"Yeah . . ." said Scott, thinking to himself "There aren't any more of you, are there?" he asked Donnatello.  
"Not any more like us, but our master, he was slimed too."  
"Slimed?"  
"Yeah, slimed, we used to be normal turtles, then we got slimed. Our sensei was human, but now he's a . . ."  
"RAT!" screamed Kitty, phasing through the closest wall.  
"Yeah, how didya know?"  
"That's one big rodent." Said Logan, under his breath.  
"Allow me to introduce myself," said the new comer. "I am Master Splinter. "The Turtles are my pupils and adoptive children."  
"Hey look." Kurt said to Mike. "He's got a tail to."  
"Of course he has a tail." Mike answered "He's a rat."  
"Mr. Splinter," said Scott "I'm Scott Summers, an X-man, my professor runs an institute for teenaged mutants in Bayville. He sent us here to try and convince you to join us and our cause."  
"And what might that be, child?"  
"Well, we try and keep relations between humans and mutants on the good side. You, see, there is this other group of mutants in Bayville, The Brotherhood, and they want mutants to reign over humans. Our job is to stop them when they cause trouble."  
Kitty phased back through the wall. "Eww, like he's still here." And phased back out.  
"Sorry, she's not to big on rats." Scott looked a little embarrassed.  
"That is understandable. As I understand it, you came here to get us to join you and your worthy cause. But I am curious, what would my children gain from coming to your professors institute?"  
Scott was at a loss so Logan answered for him. "The kids at the institute get to go to school with the normal kids and learn. We train daily to help us learn how to master our mutant powers."  
"Then we will come with you, but only for a short while to see if what you say is true. If we feel threatened, we will return here. Now please, join us for breakfast."  
The X-men followed the turtles to there home. Kitty opted to wait in the jet with Rogue and Ororo. Kurt's eye's bulged out when he saw Michaelangelo's half eaten piece of pizza covered in Cocoa Pebbles and Corn Pops. He had to cover his mouth when Mike actually took a bite.  
"Want some?" Leo asked between mouthfuls.  
"We already ate." Logan replied quickly.  
After a hasty breakfast the Turtles and Master Splinter gathered together some of their belongings and followed the X-men to their jet. As soon as they had boarded, the plane took off. Mike stood by one of the windows.  
"Wow, look at the city, it looks so small from up here."  
"Ones perception is altered greatly when they use a different point of view." Said Splinter. Just then, Kurt bamfed into the cabin. He had his image inducer on.  
"We're almost zer." He said  
Mike turned from the window "Do I know you? You look totally familiar dude." Kurt played with his watch and turned off the illusion. "Blue boy! How'd ya do it?" Kurt explained the inducer to Mike the rest of the way to the institute.  
  
Professor Xavier was waiting for his mutants to return in the hanger. Jean had already told him telepathically that they had been successful. When the jet landed he was quick to greet the newcomers. He watched as the mutants disembarked the plane. First off were Scott and Jean, followed by four turtles and a rat. Xavier wheeled himself over to greet them.  
"Greetings. I trust your flight was well?"  
"Yes," answered Splinter "Thank you for your concern."  
"I am Professor Charles Xavier, welcome to my institute. I hope you find it to your liking. I have prepared rooms for you all in the west wing. I shall have Kurt take you there so you may get comfortable, and then I would like to talk with you, Mr. Splinter."  
"Many thanks for your hospitality."  
"Ok, let's go!" Kurt said, grabbing each of the turtles by the arm and holding Splinter on the shoulder. With a loud Bamf, they were gone.  
"Velcome to ze vest ving. You can choose any of the rooms you want. When you've picked, feel free to roam the grounds. Some of us will probly be outside playing basketball, don't hesitate to join in, mein friends. Bye bye!" and he left.   
The turtles each chose their own rooms and put their stuff down. Donnatello put his staff under the large bed and walked out, almost running into his brothers. That's when the ground began to shake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Noooooooooooooooooo. TBC.  
Sorry its not as good as the first, but cut me some slack, I'm tired.  



End file.
